cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Hooligans
The following is the charter of the Hooligans alliance: Preamble This document has been formulated to facilitate a unified alliance by creating a well-organized structure in which all rights and freedoms of its members are protected under. Article I. Indoctrinated Principles of “The Hooligans” The validation and credibility of this alliance is to be maintained through the equal and dignified treatment of each of its members. This alliance has been created for the protection of its members as well as to establish a bountiful refuge in which all of its nations can grow under, without fear of aggressive or alienating forces. The undersigned nations of this alliance agree to promote sovereignty, while pledging to stand and defend the rights of all its members against any aggressive forces that may seek to intrude on its nations freedoms. The overarching principle of the alliance is our loyalty to one another and our pledge to stand beside our fellow members throughout all pressures that may persist. Article I. Admissions Section I. Requirements for applications. #Applicant must have "Hooligans" in there AA #The nation is not an infamous rouge of any type. #Applicant must not be at war, or subjected to ZI by any other alliance. #The nation has settled all debts that may bind them to previous alliances. #Applicant must not be in peace mode or have significant reason. #Applicant must register to the forums and fill out the application form using the template. #Applicant agrees to enroll in the military for a period of 3 months. #Applicant understands all Tech deals must be with other Hooligans (or our allies) and all deals are 3m/100t Once all of the above has been cleared you will be masked as an apprentice and you will have our guides and laws available for your benefit. Article II. Government The Round Table The Government will be equal and known as Guardians of the Round Table. There are seven seats at the round table for Minister's. They will all have equal say in decision's influencing the alliance with fair elective processes, for decision's and there position's. Article III (The Government) The Grand Council - (The Grand Council Consists of The Grand Master, And Master Hooligans) The Grandmaster *The Grandmaster holds the highest position in the Government; he/she will be the administrator of the forums. The Grandmaster is head of the Round Table. He/she overlooks the government and can strike any Minister of their position at any time. He/she may only be dismissed by retirement in which a Master Hooligan will be elected to replace him/her. The Grandmaster will take on all costs and control on the forums. The Grandmaster can work in any area of the alliance duties. The Grand Master is voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a GM retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. Master Hooligans *Master Hooligan hold the second highest positions in the Government; they hold one seat each at the Round Table. They are administers of the forum. Master Hooligan are voted in by all members of the alliance . He/she may only be dismissed by retirement in which a Guardian will be elected by the Grand Council to replace him/her. Master Hooligans are advisors to the Grandmaster and can summon Guardians for dismissal on equal vote of Grand council. Master Hooligans can Work in any area of the alliance duties. The Master Hooligans are voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a MH retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. The Round Table *The Round table consists of all top members of the government (Grandmaster, Master Hooligans and Hooligan Guardians). The round table is where all policies and goals of the alliance are discussed and voted on. Guardians *The Hooligan Guardians fill the last four seats of the Round Table, They will be elected into four separate positions by the Grand Council in which they will concept, develop then control. Their positions are Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. Guardians are moderators of the forum. They will be given 3 officers to aid in their duties. The Guardians are voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 4 months. In the event of a Guardian retiring. There replacement will be voted on by the Grand Council. Officers *The position of Officers can be applied for by any member of the Hooligan's. This position is a stepping stone towards the Guardians. Officers apply for positions in which they will work in one of the four areas of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. They will be known as Foreign Affairs Officer, Internal Affairs Officer, Finance Officer and Military Officer. There can be up to three Officers Per Guardian. Officers hold priority over normal member's of the Hooligan's, however activity and responsibility is expected and dismissal is very certain for those who fail in their areas. Foreign Affairs *The Guardian Foreign Affairs is commissioned to represent the Hooligans abroad. The Guardian of Foreign Affair's control the education and assignments for Ambassador’s. It is his and the Ambassador’s duty to maintain healthy relationships between the Hooligan's and our Allies. This Ministry is responsible for clearing up any minor foreign incidents such as external Tech Raiding threats, and Rouge Nations threats, while initiating any reparations in accordance to such incident Internal Affairs *The Guardian of Internal Affairs are in control of the education and assignments of the Internal Affairs Officers. It is his/her said duty to enforce the laws and punishment for law abiding citizen’s as well as report rouge's attacking our Hooligan member's. The Guardian of Internal Affairs can bring upon charges on any member of the alliance in regards to a commission or omission of any alliance rules.Commerce *The Guardian of Internal Affairs is in charge with the economic growth of the Hooligans. It is his/her duty as well as the officers of commerce to organize trade circles, and tech deals. It is also there duty to create a banking program to build up the financial infrastructure of the Hooligan's if viable. Education *The Guardian of Education is in charge of educating all members of the Hooligans. Creation of guides as well as educating members on tech deals and the rules and expectations of the Hooligans. *Education is also in charge of recruitment new members to the alliance, however it is quite likely that we would do recruitment drives as an alliance Military *The Guardian of Defense is control of the education and assignments for the Generals. It is his/her said duty as the Guardian of Defense to insure the protection of the alliance and its member’s through military actions, which are requisitioned from the Grand Council. The Guardian of Defense and Generals can create squads or teams for participating in large scale wars or military drills. It is both the Foreign Affairs and Guardian of Defense's duty to contact whom it may concern in the correct manor involving attack's from foreign nations on Hooligan member's. *It is mandatory for all government to be active on IRC as well as recruiting when needed to, education will be provided for those who need educating in these areas, as well as it is required for each member of the government with over 4000 infrastructure to donate 1 aid slot towards banking. Article IV The Members Section II. General membership. Article 1. *The general member's of the Hooligans will be known as Hooligan. The citizens make up the strength and influence of the alliance. it is mandatory to sell/purchase technology from other members of the Hooligans as well as report members who fail to do so. It is compulsory for citizen's to abide by the law's stated as well as fight to defend other citizen's of the Hooligan's against rouge's or in large scale wars with the permission of the Commanding General or Guardian of Defense. Any member of the Hooligan's can apply for positions of Hooligan Officer. Article 2. *It is compulsory for all members to report in weekly to the forum .Activity is our members top priority. Forum activity, IRC activity and active discussion of the topics posted on the forum. Article 3. *All new members must be active in the Hooligans military for a period of 3 months. After the 3 month period has expired it will be up to each nation if they remain in the military full time or go into military reserve. All members of the alliance not in active military service will be considered Hooligans Military Reserve. Article 4. *Trade circles must be within our alliance or a mix of hooligan and allied nations. Trade circles will be set up by the Government at the time of acceptance into the Hooligans. Section III. Elders *Citizen's known as Elders are citizen's of the Hooligan's who have retired from government or citizen's who have achieved exceptionally well and achieved age as a citizen of the Hooligan's. Elders are general members of the Hooligan's with the name "Elder" to signify dedication and service towards the Hooligan's. Article V. War Section I. Large scale war *All members of the Hooligan's are to fight in war when asked to by the Round Table. No one is allowed to enter peace mode at any time unless instructed to or else good reason is given. Section II. Tech raiding *Tech raiding will not be tolerated in the Hooligan's, any members violating this law will be subjected to punishment. Section III. Nuclear warfare (Nuke the hell out of them clause!) *All members of the Hooligan's are prohibited from launching nuclear weapons unless instructed to by the Round Table. Members may return nukes as they fill fit if they are attacked by a nuke ! You may only nuke the nation who has nuked you and no other nation in retaliation! Article VI. Expulsion, demotion and retirement Section I. Expulsion and demotion *The Grand Council can expel or demote any Government minister through a majority vote conducted by the Round Table. Article V. Treason *Any member caught attempting to disrupt the activity of the voted upon government in any hostile manner will be placed on a ZI list. Actions such as- :#Attempting a coup :#Rigging elections :#Poaching of members and or government Section II. Citizens *Hooligan caught breaking the law's set forth in this document can be reported by any Hooligan for investigation. The Round table will determine punishment! Section III. Retirement/ Retirement of the Grand Master *Any member of the Hooligan's can retire at any time; those who served within the round table can be selected to become an "Elder" depending on service and dedication. If the Grand Master suddenly leaves or retires, anyone can apply for the position and a vote will be held in the Grand Council. Article VII. Amendment* Senatorial voting amendment to the charter. The hooligans Senate member will consist of any Hooligan member that has completed the requirements started here in. A hooligan member must take part in and post a minimum of 20 posts in members lounge or military area. Theses posts will be tallied by the forum itself. After the required posts are met the Senatorial voting area will become visible to said member. This member will attain government power of a senator by default. Meaning they will now be able to vote on all policies related to the alliance (including policies, treaties, and war). Voting structure will consist of 1) A policy by the Round Table or War Vote. Once this Vote is passed the round table the Vote will move to the Senate. 2)The Senate being a open forum for active members will than attain a vote. The Vote will consists of the Following members ( Grand Master, Guardians and Senators). This vote will be a final Vote on the Policy. If the Policy does not pass then the Vote can be restructured in the Round Table and once again brought in front of the Senate. Senatorial of Guardian Policy Creation and Vote 1) Senator May present a policy at anytime: In the Senate Chamber Each Senator or Guardian is free to post any issue up for vote; they wish only after a presentation the idea has passed a private government vote by no less than 75% for said Bill. Each member is free to post any issue up for vote they wish only after a presentation the idea has passed a private government vote by no less than 75% for said Bill. Member proposed votes must be submitted for government vote in the members area of the forum. 2) One man one vote, each vote should consist of no longer than 48 hours (standard time for all votes) and no less than 14 hours (quick vote mostly reserved for war votes). All issues that make it to public vote must have a vote count of 75% for on order to be passed into law. Issues of constitutional change must reach 85% votes for in order to be passed into law. The Current Grand Master holds the soul power of veto and is free to veto a measure as the person in position sees fit. In the event of GM veto said Bill will be available to be rewritten and resubmitted to the government for private vote as per constitutionally deemed in section 1 of this article. Only members that have achieved the requirement for voting access will be recognized as Hooligan Senators. (once they vote using the sanctioned government format they will attain a senator badge. Guardians and Commanding Officers The winner of the election in each area of government will be the head of the department they are voted into. The runner up, member with the second highest vote count will be made into the Commanding officer of said government department. In the case of unopposed positions the guardian will be free to choose one member of their choice to become a Commanding officer of that department. In the case of a tie vote a runoff election period of 24 hours will be held. Runoff election of tied again will then be subject to a private government vote to determine the winner of the election. A 60% vote for must be achieved in a private vote in order to pass(government election only) there are no requirements for members to vote in government elections. All votes both Senatorial and Chief Government must be formatted in a pole. Governmental Election Term Amendment There will be no term limit of Senators. Once you obtained a Senatorial seat at the Round Table It become permanent unless you are disqualified as a senator. Disqualifications of a Hooligan Senator are as follows: Lack of loyalty, Inactivity, Lack of participation in your duties to help out the alliance in any form, disorderly conduct, attempt to overthrow any part of the government, and none participation in any war or military action. As a senator you have a obligation to display the embodiment of a hooligan. What is expected of a Senator. You will help to monitor the forums. You are expected to warn people that are lower than your rank if they are misbehaving or not conducting themselves according to the charter and any policy that has been voted on. You are also charged with guiding you fellow Hooligan into prosperity. You will help to educate members on tech deals. Hooligan Government Elections Hooligans shall hold elections for the Guardians, Master Hooligans and Grand Master every Two calendar months to attain office for the following Two calendar months. The electoral process shall consist of nominations, debate, and voting. Nominations will open five days prior to the end of the term. Upon the opening of nominations, debate time shall begin and continue until the end of voting process. No nation may be elected to the position of guardian unless they first have been officers within the alliance,Senator, elder,approved by the roundtable, or have been a member of the alliance for more than 100 days. No nation maybe elected as Grand Master or Master Hooligan unless they have been a guardian for at last one term or have been an elder member after being a guardian or higher. In case of reroll it must be established the reroll is the same person that has once held a guardian position. No member of the Hooligans may run for more than Two positions per election. (It is highly recommended that each candidate run for two positions within the alliance during the voting process.) A member will only be elected to one position at a time. The position that is the highest will be that members willing position, in case of positions with equal power the position containing the most votes will be the position the member is appointed to. In the event of a vacancy in-between election periods, the (Grand Council) grandmaster and master hooligans will privately vote on who is to be placed within that position. The appointed successors shall take office immediately upon appointment and will serve the remainder of the previous holder's term. An elected office is considered vacant if the official resigns from his position or alliance, is otherwise removed from that position or alliance, and/or is absent without notice for ten or more consecutive days. At the end of the voting period, the candidate, or candidates with the highest vote count shall be declared the winner(s) and shall take office at the beginning of the term. In the event of a tie vote in any election, all candidates tied shall participate in a 24 hour runoff election. If any runoff election ends in a tie, the current Grandmaster and Master Hooligan or Master Hooligans shall pick the winner. The Terms (last Ten days will consist of - 5 days of picking your position to run for, campaigning and debating, and the remaining 5 days of voting and ongoing campaigning) October - November December - January Funerary - March April - May June - July August - September Grandmaster and Master Term Limits Grandmasters and Masters have a term limit of 4 months at which they must wait one term (2months before they can run again for that position). In which a Grand Master who has meet his term limit may run for Master and A Master who has meet his term limit may run for Grand Master. *Amendments to the charter can only be made through a majority vote by the governing bodies of the Hooligans. Any Member within the alliance can call for the amending of the charter, but the governing bodies are the only members that are allowed to vote on its incorporation into the charter. Once discussed a vote lasting seven days will determine the fixtures with 75% of the votes agreeing then changes will be made. The Round Table can turn down any proposition’s in which they feel is a complete waste of time. Category:Hooligans